


[Podfic] your blue-eyed boys (2: daylight could be so violent)

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of Feather's your blue-eyed boys [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Feather (lalaietha)'s your blue-eyed boys (2: daylight could be so violent)</p><p> </p><p>"Other than to cut me up, beat me, fight me or repair me, Steve," Bucky says, when Steve finally looks back at him, "the last person to touch me was you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your blue-eyed boys (2: daylight could be so violent)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690826) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part three of 'your blue-eyed boys'; the series should be treated as one story. I will be recording the whole series & updating chapter by chapter.
> 
> EDIT: It's finished! You can find a compiled MP3/M4A of all chapters in the last chapter's post!

Title: your blue-eyed boys (2: daylight could be so violent)

Author: Feather (lalaietha)  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
Rating: Mature

Summary:  
"Other than to cut me up, beat me, fight me or repair me, Steve," Bucky says, when Steve finally looks back at him, "the last person to touch me was you."

 

**Chapter One**  
Length: 01:02:58  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Daylight%20could%20be%20so%20violent%20%28Chpt.%201%29.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'No Light No Light' by Florence + The Machine


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **Chapter Two**  
Length: 00:58:43  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Daylight%20could%20be%20so%20violent%20%28Chpt.%202%29.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Chapter Three**  
Length: 01:19:38  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Daylight%20could%20be%20so%20violent%20%28Chpt.%203%29.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **Chapter Four**  
Length: 01:17:51  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Daylight%20could%20be%20so%20violent%20%28Chpt.%204%29.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Hooray! You can download the whole fic compiled into one MP3 or M4A at the bottom of this chapter's post.  
> You can also download an MP3 of just chapter 5 if you've been following along.

**Chapter Five**  
Length: 00:54:08  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Daylight%20could%20be%20so%20violent%20%28Chpt.%205%29.mp3)

 

 **FULL COMPILATION**  
Length: 05:32:59  
[M4A (with chapter markers)](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Daylight%20could%20be%20so%20violent%202.m4a) // [MP3 (dl or streaming)](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Daylight%20could%20be%20so%20violent.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is 'Blue Eyes' by Timmy Curran because HOLY HELL that song is perfect. 
> 
>  
> 
> The last part of this series, the epilogue, will be up shortly!


End file.
